dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Emp of Khera (Wildstorm Universe)
: Heals more rapidly. **''Superhuman Durability: As a full blooded Kherubim, Emp has a high level of durability and endurance that, while not invulnerable is still extremely tough compared to the typical human and S.P.B. He was struck by a taxi, took the hit and continued walking un-phased. It would take armored piercing bullets to have a serious effect on him as normal bullets, while they would hurt, would not stop him. The degree of this, like endurance, varies from Kherubim to Kherubim just as it does from human to human. Zealot, who has trained virtually the whole of her immortal life in the arts of combats and physical toughness, likely has a higher endurance then Savant and Emp. Even so, the pure tide of Kherubim blood is powerful indeed. His endurance is high enough to allow him to endure extreme torture at the hands of the likes of Hightower or even Entropy. Though his powerful abilities and vast energies may be the reason for this as well. **Superhuman Stamina'' **'Superhuman Strength': As a Kherubim Lord, Emp possesses a high degree of physical strength than other Kherubim, the average Kheran can lift/press 1 ton of weight and push towards 5 tons under extreme duress. Emp's level of it is likely higher than that of Zealot's but as of yet still remains undisclosed. **'Kheribum Lord': As a Kherubim Lord, he is a rare type of 'Enhanced' Kherubim, with abilities beyond those of the typical one. All Kheribum Lords possess unique and specific powers and seem to be enhanced beyond the norm yet the exact nature of how or why this is the case has yet to be revealed. In Emp's case, most of his powers are suppressed along with the vast majority of his memory. While in the case of his memory, as he is exposed to things his memory gradually returns to him, like someone remembering how to ride a bike after years of not having touched one his powers beyond the normal Kherubim ones, remain mostly dormant and rarely used. He is, however, seemingly staggeringly powerful when these dormant powers are tapped. Hightower specifically attempted to drain Emp's vast Kherubim energies for himself, and Emp's own brother Lord Entropy, was shocked when on the receiving end of Emp's fairly considerable powers. Void saw him as the predestined champion of Earth for a reason and the lead Kherubim Lord obviously has great power and potential within him. Times of stress have brought his power out and Void seems to have the ability to draw upon his power or to fuse with him temporarily to allow him to access it. *** : Emp has demonstrated psionic abilities during his days in Team One, under the alias of Saul Baxter. The full extent of this is unknown, although it's likely, given his Kherubim Lord nature, he has the full range of telepathic and/or telekinetic abilities at high levels. This power however, has remained dormant even as his other powers may have seen occasional use. ***'Energy Manipulation': With a loud *VORK* or *QUARK* sound, Emp has the ability to manipulate vast amounts of energies, buried deep within him. The exact nature of these energies is largely unexplored and unknown as only a few times has he accessed them. They could be electromagnetic energies yet may be non-elemental based energies as well. One thing is for certain, when directed for offensive means, they are extraordinarily powerful. Obviously more powerful then even what Void can generate as a blast from Void did not put the Kherubim Lord, Entropy down yet Emp's attack did. Thus far it seems he is only able to generate blasts of energy which seem to be unrefined and simply raw power accessible only with Void's help. But he also seems to have the ability to 'lend' power out to others or allow them to draw upon him when more power is needed. Several times when Void was being blocked from teleporting it was Emp's power that she drew from to give her the strength she needs. | Abilities = * : Emp is a skilled administrator *'Politician': Emp is a skilled politician. * * : Skilled in the use of guns. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = Emp has appeared in the following non-WildStorm Image publications: Savage Dragon #13 (Erik Larsen version), 37, and 41; New Man #1 (in a flashback); Brigade Vol. 2 #0. | Links = }} Category:WildC.A.T.s members Category:Kherubim